Dosis
by Yoshi Tsukino
Summary: [AU] One-shot. Al menos se sentian libres cuando los dos estaban juntos. SesshomaruxKagura


**Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen. Salieron de la enorme e ingeniosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**|| DOSIS ||**

_One-shot_

_SessKagu_

Verlo acostado boca abajo resultaba peculiar. Lo normal en Sesshomaru era que durmiera boca arriba, y en algunos casos de costado. Esa posición era muy vulnerable para alguien que le gustaba estar atento a todo. Sólo ella sabía lo mucho que le incomodaba sentirse inferior. Quien sabe que lo llevó a acostarse con el pantalón negro de su costoso traje para dormirse sin ponerse su pijama. Incluso, su camisa y el saco estaban tirados en el suelo. Los zapatos a un costado de la cama, al igual que los calcetines. Todo era un desastre a comparación de como Sesshomaru, con tranquilidad, se quitaba la ropa. Parecía que había llegado enojado —que era lo más seguro— u otra de las posibilidades era que estaba muy cansado.

Era difícil adivinar que le había sucedido, luego de tener más de dos años con él y aún no poder descifrar por completo su complicada mente. Algunas veces, Kagura se decía que el no saber que pasaba por la mente de Sesshomaru era lo más llamativo de él. Podía parecer alguien sin sentimientos o muy amargado, pero los días a su lado le hicieron ver lo interesante que podía llegar a ser.

Se acercó a él, dándose cuenta de que no reaccionaba. Él tenía el sueño tan ligero que cualquier pisada de la mujer ya lo hubiera despertado. Tan indefenso que se veía. Kagura no pudo evitar sentir un atípico sentimiento, el de la ternura. Su pareja parecía indefenso ante sus ojos. Se sentó en la orilla de le enorme cama para quitarse los zapatos. Ella también estaba cansada. Su día fue muy dinámico en la compañía de danza en la que laboraba hacía ya un par de años.

Sonrió, al darse cuenta que sería la primera vez que se encontraba con Sesshomaru dormido, cuando casi siempre era al revés. El último al llegar al departamento era él. El que la dejaba dormir todo lo que ella quisiera sin interrumpirla. El de las palabras necesarias, las exactas. El de chistes discretos e íntimos, porque Sesshomaru sólo se expresaba en momentos íntimos. Cuando estaban en el mesa de la cocina, desayunado y platicaba de manera amena. Kagura aprendió que sí era así, fue porque ella se ganó su confianza. No necesitaba más de él. La soportaba como ninguno, con todos sus grandes defectos, que eran los primeros en reflejarse cuando la conocían. La de carácter fuerte, la sarcástica. La que dejó de ocultarse cuando lo conoció. Estaba con el hombre maduro, el que tuvo que pasar por algunas complicaciones, para llegar a darse cuenta que su camino no era el correcto. Los dos, juntos en su forma madura.

Los ojos. Los de color ámbar que siempre miraban con indiferencia, se abrieron al sentir la presencia de alguien. La buscaron, porque sabía que debía ser ella. No se equivocaron, Kagura estaba a un lado de él. No dijeron nada, siendo ahora Sesshomaru el sorprendido. Intentó levantarse, pero ella se lo impidió dejándolo en la misma posición.

No se había percatado que la mujer ya no traía su blusa puesta. Ella se puso de pie, dándole la espalda, despojándose el pantalón, para enseguida seguir con la ropa interior. Sesshomaru no le quitaba la mirada de encima, no por lujuria, sino porque era necesario estar al pendiente de lo que hacía, verla caminar hacia él, con sus caderas de un lado a otro, siendo sensual sin pretenderlo. Con el cabello suelto y revuelto. Con sus voluptuosos pechos que ya conocía de memoria.

Se subió a la cama, para enseguida sentir el peso de ella sobre él. Se acostó sobre su espalda, sin siquiera pedir permiso. El rostro de Kagura chocaba con el de él, al igual que sus pechos chocaban con su ancha espalda. Sus manos las pasó bajo el brazo de su compañero. Siguieron sin decirse nada. Sencillamente cerraron los ojos, y dejaron que los sentimientos que la gente no saben que tienen, salieran a través de la piel, sin moverse. Se sentían como pocas veces lo hacían. Escuchando las respiraciones de ambos, el corazón palpitar.

Paz, una que parecía no existir en Sesshomaru por estar atento al mundo, por querer ser siempre el primero en todo. Kagura le transmitía esa paz, ya que ella sabía lo que era ser negada de eso, de no poder vivir sin un miedo, el de saber que en cualquier momento todo podría acabar para ella, cuando no había conocido la vida.

Conocían los problemas que cada uno tenía. Conocían poco de eso. Saber más no significaría un cambio en el pasado o en el presente. Su presente, como el que vivían, ella sobre su espalda. Ella tomando valor para decir algo. Pero no quería irrumpir el extraño momento de él brindándole su espalda. Él esperando con impaciencia sus palabras. Kagura seguía callada, atenta a las contraladas palpitaciones de su pareja. Contrario a las de ella, acelerados a pesar del tiempo que habían compartían, debiendo estar acostumbrada. Esa noche no parecía ser igual a las anteriores, ese era el motivo de su agitación. Esa noche, Kagura quería hablar, y Sesshomaru quería escuchar esas palabras que ella se estaba guardando.

Más de dos años con él. Ninguno pensó que llegarían a tanto. Nadie pensó que esa extraña relación, si es que se podía llamar relación, durara tanto tiempo.

Pero funcionó, a pesar de miradas incrédulas que recibían. Sesshomaru y Kagura estaban juntos. Y ella quería hablar.

¿Le responderá Sesshomaru? ¿Sería capaz de responderle ante algo que es obvio pero que ella quería confirmar?

Lo abrazó con más fuerza. Pero el hombre ya no quería esa posición de inferioridad. Al sentir que se movía, Kagura uso más fuerza y no dejó que se moviera. No hasta que ella hablara. No podría hacerlo sabiendo que tendría que cruzar la mirada.

_Porque me intimidas. ¿Tú en algún momento te has intimidado con alguien? _

Y ella sólo sentía ese sentimiento de inferioridad con él en ciertos momentos, al recordad su vida pasada. No debía estar con él cuando ese sentimiento aun la dominaba. Era acompañado con la envidia que siempre le tenía. ¿No era admiración? Que él haya tenido un mejor estilo de vida no significaba que haya tenido la mejor relación familiar. Y era eso mismo lo que los unió. Ninguno tenía una familia en la cual acogerse, ni mucho menos usaban para compensar sus extraños y distantes familiares.

Sesshomaru, que no le gustaba perder tiempo y siendo más fuerte que ella se levantó, causando que Kagura se quitara de su espalda y se sentara en la cama. Sin pudor ni algo que se le parezca, se quedó inmóvil, con las piernas cruzadas, seductora con el cabello suelto que entre cubría sus senos, esperando la siguiente reacción del albino.

Lo observó con detenimiento. No era una noche como otras, era especial. Sesshomaru tomó un mechón del ondulado cabello con su mano izquierda de la mujer que tenía enfrente suyo, que no buscaba la sábana para cubrir su desnudo cuerpo. La jaló hacía él, sin pensar si le dolería o no. Con su otra mano, rozó el ombligo y ascendió lento hasta llegar a uno de sus senos. Kagura rió con malicia, ya sabía que significaba eso. Él se apoderaría de ellos, los lamería, los succionaría, al mismo tiempo que tomaría sus piernas, las enredaría a su cadera y le haría el amor hasta que ella sintiera la más exquisitas de las sensaciones, sin que ninguno de los dos pensara si saldrían heridos en el proceso. Kagura, sabiendo eso, quiso que él se molestara. Qué importaba si la lastimaba, si lo que ella buscaba era más placer del que ya recibía. Acarició con su dedo índice los labios de Sesshomaru, provocándolo. Retiraba poco a poco la mano de su seno. El dedo iba de un lado a otro sobre el contorno de los labios. El albino entendía que pasaba. Kagura deseaba tener el control, sólo que él no lo daba de una manera fácil.

Lo quería volver a tener vulnerable, pero él no bajaba la guardia. Ese día él también quería dominarla. Kagura, sabiendo que debía actuar rápido, se sentó sobre él. Sus dos manos sujetaron rostro del hombre, maliciosa, con una sensualidad innata. Quería provocarlo, porque sólo así demostraba otros rostros. Amaba su expresión de desinterés por nada que no sea él. Amaba deformar ese rostro, al estar sentada sobre él, desnuda, sin pudor característico de una buena mujer. Miraba como se agitaba, ante cada salto que daba sobre él, acariciando su pecho. Kagura lo amaba porque le encantaba cambiarlo por unos instantes.

—Déjame— susurró Kagura.

Lo besó con ternura en los labios.

Sesshomaru posó ambas manos en las caderas de la mujer, de _su mujer. _Laque le ha pertenecido por más de dos años. Pertenecer… ¿Era la palabra correcta? Tal vez no. Igual a Kagura le molestaba de vez en cuando ser parte de alguien. Su personalidad se forjó así.

De cualquier manera, por mientras no importaba nada. Sesshomaru abrió su boca y cuestionó: ¿qué es lo que quieres? Sus ojos se fijaron en los ojos de ella. No en el cuerpo, que se recargaba sobre él, sin importar dejar caer su peso. Y así, los voluptuosos pechos chocaron el pecho del hombre. Kagura ocultó su rostro entre el cuello de su compañero, el cual besó por un par de segundos, en que las emociones descansaban.

Ambos descansaban.

Por fin, alzó su cabeza.

—¿Qué tan libre eres?

Sesshomaru sólo atinó a alzar una ceja, por la pregunta que rayaba en lo estúpido. ¿Qué no veía todo lo tenía, y que eso mismo se lo pusiera al alcance de ella? Sin embargo, Kagura no era ninguna estúpida.

—¿No es obvio?

No lo era para ella. Después de mucha convivencia, la idealización poco a poco disminuía. Sesshomaru no era el gran hombre libre, al menos no de mente. Lo ataban grades prejuicios y el orgullo. Por más libertad física que tuviera, no se comparaba con la libertad que Kagura actualmente tenía. Y la obtuvo gracias a él.

La mujer sonrió. Encontró la forma de devolverle aquel favor.

Contrario de él, Kagura no tenía prejuicios en contra de nada ni con nadie. Las acciones buenas o malas eran indiferentes. Su forma de pensar era demasiada abierta.

—Quisiera liberarte…

Él no entendió del todo. ¿Librarlo de qué? Kagura se estaba portando extraña.

No quería seguir escuchando tantas tonterías suyas. No necesita que una mujer venga a decirle incoherencias sobre cómo ayudarlo.

Tenerla encima de él lo estaba emocionado. Tomó su nuca y la jalo hacia él, hasta que los labios se encontraron con los suyos. ¿Existía mejor manera de callarla? Esa manera hasta la fecha le funcionaba y esperaba que así fuera. Kagura correspondió el beso, mientras él la atraía más, profundizando el acto que realizaban.

No era tan libre como ella en pensamientos. No podía dar un paso sin pensar en sus propios prejuicios. Así como tampoco Kagura podía avanzar sin pensar que en cualquier instante, un tropiezo con la gente equivocada arruine su perfecta vida.

Al menos tenerse, besarse, conocerse y fundirse… Al menos ella era la brisa que despertaba la chispa que lo encendía dentro de su muro de hielo. Al menos se sentían libres cuando los dos estaban juntos y podían darse esa dosis que necesitan para poder respirar de sus crueles ataduras.

_Caricias que no se sienten como caricias. Besos que despiertan más que el humilde amor. Abrazos que no tienen nada de ternura._

**Nota de la autora:**

_Hola mis estimadas lectoras… ¿tengo lectores? _

_Hace meses que comencé con este pequeño one-shot. En sí, no tiene nada en especial u original, incluso puede ser aburrido y tan tanto decepcionante el cierre. Pero me gusta mucho como quedó. Creo que es lo más romántico que he hecho de ellos hasta el momento, incluso lo considero una pequeña práctica para un futuro fic romántico (y con un toque de drama) que se llamará: Kite. No será un AU, sino un Whaf if..?_

_Espero de corazón que les haya gustado, porque los últimos párrafos me costaron al no tener idea de cómo cerrarlo. Ese es mi problema cuando escribo algo sin definir el final antes. _

_Erika, mi querida Lic… gracias por hacerme compañía mientras lo terminaba ;)_

_Pasen un excelente día y gracias por leer. _

_Un fuerte abrazo n.n_


End file.
